mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-16424758-20130216214226/@comment-24.144.248.88-20130216235853
Dragon Theology, Thank you, and thank you for repling in that manner. I really do appreciate it. 1. I do see it building up, Her element of harmony is a tiara. She is a student and learning new magic and friendship. However, There could had been more build up. Each task she went through in the show like self sacrifice in the crystal empire was to build her up. they could made it a two part or a movie on how she become an alicorn yes or had more time or the problem could last longer. weak in the reason, not really. 2. fair point.. however I actually see one of the many messages are that magically things can happen with friendship and with you believe in them. when you have a problem you can work you self through it, if you think. If you stay on your destiny hard telling what will happen.. Not necessary you can become a princess though some girls will get that. There are other messages then that...Each episode as messages positive ones about working through friendship. Friendship is not always easy but working through it you reap the benefits. Twilight sparkle was the only one to become an alicorn so... many who loves the other ones would not think I can only make changes if i become a princess, I don't see that a message. 3. The bowing is respect then their views changing on Twilight Sparkle, It is a sign of endearment. This is not really an issue that for disliking it last month. I really just see this bow as respect and if they did not, I can see fans saying that is her friend and she did not bow, she is not loyal nor cherish their friendship or something similar like did not support her. I would bow to my friend if the situation called for it. even karate masters bow to their students, In Japan bowing is respect. So I am happy they respected Twilight Sparkle and support her new role. And The still acted and accepted her the same afterwards. 4. Yes she did fly at the end. I don’t think it was instantly... From the night she become an alicorn to the day she gets her crown how many days was it that past? It was night she created new magic and Princess Celestia said that day?? not unless she created more, or she become an alicorn early that morning (at night). She could be a faster learner or still having problems flying. She is somewhat similar to a mage it could had been a spell. this many be not true since her corn is not glowing and she is flapping her wings. Also she is not an Pegasus so it could be different. This is not really an issue that for disliking it last month. 5. I see what you mean.... she was already a mage compare to other unicorns. I really don't think there is much conservatoires but to diehard fans that are overreacting. This is something that really did seem to be setup from the beginning..I see a lot against it and really attacking the idea showing insecurity they want it their way and not other way. Sure they would love for people to buy their toys. However, if it is not something a girl wants she will not buy it, they are supplying to the demands. What girl would not want her favorite doll. Many could see it as a cheap way to sell toys … but if the girl don’t like they will not buy it. Though, this is a show and many just watches the show. Not sure how the doll comes into play because they had this episode done for months, they planned long before they started the series. So it would seem the idea became before the doll. I can tell you when they make series and movies they look at the ratings and money not the merchandize.